Death
by Bakergirl14
Summary: Daisy gets kidnapped and Lincoln goes and gets her. Character death.


She didn't know what was going to happen to her she was up ducted just over night while on a mission with Coulson. But when she woke up she noticed that she was on a bed tied up in a hydra base. She is hoping that her father and mother will come for her soon. she had endured so much that she wants to give up but she knows that her husband, her parents and friends at S.H.I.E.L.D wouldn't let her do it. she raised her head then saw that she had cuts, bruises, all over her body then she noticed that blood was being drawn. she then fainted.

* * *

when she awoke she noticed that she was in a cage that had a window facing out to a nice field then she started to recall a distant memory of her life the day she married the man of her dreams.

 _"mom I am nervous like really nervous. more nervous than when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D."_

 _may walked over to her daughter comforted her daughter. "its going to be okay. as long as your happy you'll be fine. look at your dad and I were going on are 50th anniversary and still going strong."_

 _"thanks mom ill miss these little talks." then they both laughed cause they would see each other when the honeymoon is done since there on the same team._

 _then they saw the door open and it was Skye's dad Coulson. "you look amazing honey. God why did you have to grow up so fast."_

 _"dad your gonna make me cry and we don't have time to redo my makeup."_

 _"sorry. ready."_

 _"yep"_

 _then the three of them walked out following Jemma the maid of honor. when Jemma reached the end of the aisle she looked over to Fitz the best man and the groom aka Lincoln. Lincoln and Fitz had gotten along over the years the first thing they found in common was there hatred of ward. then found other things in common. then when Skye had reached the end of the isle she went beside Lincoln and looked back at her parents who were sitting beside Hunter and Bobbie (she was also taking pictures) who had there little 3 year old who was the flower girl sitting in between them, then next to them was Mack. then she turned back towards the preacher. when it came down to the kiss they had kissed for about 3 long seconds. then the happy couple ran down the isle as husband and wife._

* * *

 _when the newer couple came in they looked up and saw white puddles falling from above then Lincoln swung Skye into his arms and they started their first dance as a marry couple._

She then snapped out of her memory and walked over to the cell bars and looked at what was maybe coming in through the door. But the one person she saw she hated. Ward. the one person who has lied to her about every thing.

"what do you want"

"well Skye I am here cause we need to do more testing/ were now holding you hostage."

"hostage for what?"

"well were trying to get Shield to basically not exist again"

"i cant believed I ever liked you."

"ok well any hoo. Guards please take her to the empty room please."

they then cuffed her and took her to a dark room that only had one light in it and was pointing down towards a chair that had a gun behind it. so then thy placed the drenched blood sweating Skye in the chair and had also cuffed her wrists and ankles down.

"what are you doing?"

"well Skye were going to shoot your precious little Lincoln and who ever else enters through the door." with a smirk on his face he put a gag in her mouth and he could see that she had fear in her eyes. then he had turned away from her and excited through a back door. Skye kept looking for away out of this but she couldn't know she knew how Bobbi felt when ward kidnapped her. While she was looking into the small window that was next to the door she saw her husband Lincoln and when she saw that he was reaching for the door she did what Bobbi did and moved her self in front of the gun and when the door opened she got shot through and through twice in the shoulder. the last thing she remembered before she blacked out was Lincoln running towards her when he finally reached her he untied her from the chair and laid her on the ground and cradled her head while crying and praying that she will live.

a few minutes had past then Lincoln heard Coulson's voice say " we need you to let go." then Lincoln let go of his wife's cold fragile body. he was silently blaming himself cause a few days back she had came to everyone that ward came up to her and told her that he would becoming after everyone close to shield and yes everyone believed her but he failed to protect her. he failed to protect his wife. his wife. so on the plane ride to the hospital Lincoln sat by Skye still full of guilt. then he looked away from Skye and saw Coulson right next to him.

"you know look tired as hell"

"ya I haven't really slept in a while"

"it will be another hour at this speed were going"

after Coulson left Lincoln laid down and started to remember great memories of him and his wife.

* * *

 _it was a nice day. And the lovely couple was on there way home. Lincoln was driving while his newer wife was sitting in the passenger seat sleeping. When they had reached the living quarters/ main office of shield. When they pulled in the garage Daisy on knew they were home. As they were walking into the office Coulson was right there waiting to greet them._

 _"Hi honey" while smiling and hugging his daughter._

 _"Hi dad. So what's the surprise you wanted to show us?"_

 _Then he ushered them up to there surprise. When they got there Daisy was. In love with her new found home. When Lincoln looked at his wife he saw so much joy and happiness. Then they went out side to the basic lounge are of the office Daisy and Lincoln saw everyone they call their family. And one by one they came up and hugged the new happy couple. When night fell upon them Daisy went and took a pregnancy test and found out that she was indeed pregnant._

 _The next day when they were telling everyone they felt like they were the happiest people ever. but then they got called out on an mission where they got intel on a Hydra base. and lincoln knew he wasn't sure if his pregnant wife should go on this mission at all._

 _9 months later Daisy gave birth to a healthy baby girl and named her Marie Margret Campell._

* * *

Lincoln then woke up to coulson looking at him at then letting him know that they were almost home. When they got their they rushed daisy in to the emergency room so that Marie didn't see her mom lifeless.

A few hours had gone by and no word on how Daisy was doing but then Jenna came out and told them the bad news that Daisy had died on the table at 10:40pm. But what hurt his heart the most is when he had to tell his 10 year old daughter that she never gets to see her mom again. But when he got done telling his child about Daisy he actually saw her in their child a girl who takes a disaster and turns it into something good. A few days had pass and it was a sad day every one after the funeral hung out just like what they did for Tripp.

 _16 years later_

Marie has become a successful field agent and an inhuman who can read others minds. Lincoln has died of cancer and was very happy to see his daughter get her badge. Well for coulson he was still director and he said that after he retires he will pass it on to Marie. Marie will be the youngest director of shield history. As for every one else they never forgot Daisy and now all of their kids are the next generation of shield. And as for ward he died of old age in prision.


End file.
